stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Amends
Amends is the 8th episode of Season 3. Plot Summary The winter of 1947 was a very busy time for Sodor's railways. Shipping and the industries remained open causing an increase in workload for the railway. The Engines of Sodor are bombarded with the increase of the workload causing Sir Topham to bring in Geoffrey. His presence lightened the work for the railway. At Knapford Station Gordon Reginald and James discuss about nationalizing the "Big Four". Their conversation leads into the conversation of the snow that had blocked the mainline for over an hour. Over at the tunnel where a snow drift had fallen Douglas and Henry has an argument leading Donald telling Edward. Although Donald wanted to tell Sir Topham Edward states that the controller wasn't their nanny. After this, the scene changes to Geoffrey's dream about Alfred in which he tells Toby and Percy about his and Alfred's past. Alfred (although he did not appear) warned the latter about the snow drift that blocked the line. Because of this Micky had to clear the line with the help of another engine. At the yard, Henry and Douglas were arguing about Henry going out and helping Micky. When Henry was about to leave after making a comment about Douglas and Lily the latter bumped him off the rails meaning neither could help Micky. Peckett, fortunately, was able to help Henry on the rails and back to the sheds. Sir Topham arrives to confront the two engines and resolves that they need to sort our their conflict that very night. He expresses his disappointment in the two engines, but admits he is at fault for not making them address their issues sooner. However, the two engines are reluctant to apologize to one another. Sir Topham Hatt reminds Henry of his rude remarks to Douglas about Lily, but tells Douglas that gave him no right to bump him off the rails, asking him if it would make Lily proud. Henry comes to the realization that Douglas feels jealous towards Henry for her having died to save him. He convinces Douglas that there was nothing between them; Lily had done the act of a hero and would have done the same for any other engine. Douglas comes to his senses and apologizes to Henry. They both apologize to Sir Topham for their behavior, who tells him that rather than let them face charges, he will discipline them himself. He does so by making them work double-shifts until new year, due to the backlog caused by the drift. The two engines set to work without fuss and soon come to reconcile. Afterwards, Geoffrey too would make amends this time to Alfred. Geoffrey while dreaming wakes up in a cold, quite siding. He sense someone is there and commands them to show themselves. To his horror, it is Alfred! But the B12 assures Geoffrey that he hasn't come to hurt him, and not only forgives him, but also apologizes for holding his grudge, as he realizes Geoffrey has changed. He then tells Geoffrey that the other fallen victims would be there no matter what. He say he'll say hello to them for Geoffrey and the railway, wishes him Merry Christmas and disappears. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Reginald * Peter * Peckett * Samantha * Geoffrey * Alfred * The Fat Controller * Thomas (does not speak) * Mickey (does not speak) * Spencer (does not speak) * Colin (as a ghost; does not speak) * Eric (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Adam (cameo) * Neil (cameo) * Matthew (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * William (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Lily (mentioned) * Mr. Star (mentioned) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Episodes uploaded in April